


Длинные лекции краткосрочного действия

by ola_pianola



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Background Relationships, Everyday Life, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Out of Character, Sexual Humor, Talking, Юмор, занавесочная история, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_pianola/pseuds/ola_pianola
Summary: Хирако приходит серьёзно поговорить с Аримой о его отношениях с Хайсе.[Hirako comes to have a serious talk with Arima about his relationship with Haise.]
Relationships: Arima Kishou & Hirako Take, Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Длинные лекции краткосрочного действия

В дверь кабинета сдержанно постучали, и Арима, отвлёкшись, сухо произнёс:

— Войдите.

Порог переступил Хирако, держащий в руке тонкую папку с документами. Арима выдохнул, испытав некоторое облегчение: разговор обещал быть недолгим, и это, несомненно, радовало.

— Я принёс отчёты по последним операциям нулевого отряда, — сдержанно сказал Хирако, кладя папку на другой конец стола. — Тебе нужно только подписать их и сдать.

— Спасибо, Таке, — проговорил Арима, складывая руки на столе и прикрывая глаза. — Разберусь с этим в конце рабочего дня.

Хирако кивнул, но почему-то остался стоять на месте. В затянувшемся молчании Арима подмечал, как он едва заметно хмурился, глядя в сторону, и рассеянно поглаживал пальцами гладкую обложку папки, так и не выпустив её из рук. Тишина сейчас была крайне не выгодна.

— Ещё что-то? — немного хрипло спросил Арима, взглянув поверх очков. Хирако шумно вздохнул, наконец, решаясь на что-то, и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Да. Я хотел поговорить о твоём… поведении. — Он поднял ладонь к лицу и протёр глаза, качая головой, будто корил себя за свои слова, но спустя мгновение, в которое Арима успел поёрзать на сидении, устраиваясь удобнее, опустил руку на папку, а вторую упёр в бок. — Точнее, о вашем поведении с Хайсе, — твёрдо закончил он.

— О, — коротко изрёк Арима и плавно откинулся на спинку стула. Всё пошло по длинному сценарию, и это следовало принять. — Ну, говори.

— Знаешь, я не против ваших отношений, — начал Хирако, заставляя тихо хмыкнуть, — как не против них Коори, или Фура, или кто-либо ещё, кто регулярно застаёт вас… вместе, — тактично выразился он и кашлянул. — Но пойми, что ты достаточно заметная – если не самая заметная – персона CCG.

Арима с интересом наблюдал, как Хирако тщательно выбирает формулировки, стараясь говорить как можно более вежливо. Возможно, в другой раз Арима и оценил бы его старания, но сейчас подчёркнуто вежливый тон и замедленный темп речи затруднял и без того сложную ситуацию.

— На всякий случай напоминаю тебе, что коллектив подобен змеиному гнезду, — продолжал читать нотации Хирако, — и если ты будешь давать так много поводов, то на твоей репутации камня на камне не оставят.

— А я даю много поводов? — спросил Арима и на секунду прикрыл глаза от прокатившейся по телу волны наслаждения, запирая внутри жаркий выдох. 

Хирако смолк, непонимающе уставившись на него. Арима снова посмотрел на него, пронизывая взглядом из-под потяжелевших век в ожидании ответа.

— Прости, то есть ты и правда не понимаешь, как так вышло, что о вас с Хайсе знает всё CCG? — недоуменно выдал Хирако.

— Верно, не понимаю, — легко согласился Арима: отвлекаться сейчас на что-либо вроде ненужных лекций о поведении в обществе не хотелось.

— Ясно, — кивнул Хирако и глубоко вдохнул. Арима уловил в его тоне и жестах первые признаки сдерживаемого раздражения. — То есть о том, что позавчера вас слышал весь этаж, ты тоже не подозреваешь? — с едва слышным шипением проговорил Хирако.

— Невозможно, здесь хорошая звукоизоляция, — спокойно парировал Арима и тут же сжал губы, сдерживая стон.

— В кабинетах, — с ударением произнёс Хирако, — но не в туалетах же. — Он заводился всё больше, и тон голоса постепенно полз вверх, а тело подавалось вперёд. Арима же наоборот вжался спиной в кресло и шире раздвинул бёдра, раскрываясь сильнее.

— Надо же, учту в следующий раз, — пробормотал он, закрывая глаза.

— В следующий раз? — возмущённо переспросил Хирако. — Арима, я предупреждаю тебя не затем, чтобы вы были потише, а затем, чтобы вы занимались этим в более подходящих и желательно недоступных местах! Мне надоело выдёргивать из рук Коори пачку сигарет каждый раз, когда он в красках рассказывает, как нечаянно зашёл в незакрытый кабинет, или придумывать очередную ложь для детей, если они нечаянно услышат или увидят вас, или покупать новую рубашку, если мне вдруг не повезло оказаться рядом с Хаиру, которая от лицезрения вас горит желанием что-нибудь уничтожить! Имейте совесть – занимайтесь на работе работой!

— Кстати, Таке, как твоя собака? — негромко протянул Арима и положил ладони на раздвинутые колени.

Хирако мотнул головой, но по привычке ответил:

— В порядке, и с какой стати ты переводишь тему? Ты вообще меня слушаешь? — Он снова перешёл на раздражённое шипение, а значит, кульминация была преодолена.

— Да, но считаю разговор бесполезным, — сдержанно проговорил Арима и снял очки, расслабленно кладя их на стол перед собой. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему мы занимаемся этим здесь.

— Нет, не знаю, — отодвинув стул, не согласился Хирако и тяжело сел. — Не понимаю, почему вы не едете к тебе домой, там ведь никто не мешает.

— Таке, я и сам-то редко бываю дома, а ехать туда только для этого – пустая трата времени.

Хирако промолчал, в задумчивости сверля взглядом папку на столе. Закрыв глаза и откинув голову на спинку кресла, Арима негромко протяжно вздохнул и, решая снова прервать затянувшуюся паузу, спросил, посмотрев на Хирако:

— Какие ещё варианты существуют?

Тот кашлянул, постучал пальцами по папке, взвешивая все возможные сценарии, и ответил:

— Закрывать дверь кабинета, если вы там вдвоём, чтобы не получилось как в тот… — Оборвав фразу, он мотнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания недельной давности, когда вошёл в кабинет немного не вовремя. — А ещё желательно закрывать Хайсе рот, потому что… — он устало вздохнул, — ваши предпочтения – это последнее, что мне хотелось бы знать, но увы.

— Ладно, — коротко кивнул Арима, и Хирако, смерив его долгим взглядом и убедившись в сознательности ответа, медленно поднялся.

— Ты прости, что я поднял эту тему, — с лёгким поклоном сказал он, — но, серьёзно, это перешло все границы.

Он развернулся на пятках и двинулся к двери, и Арима позволил себе опустить голову и посмотреть на Хайсе, сидящего у него между ног. Его щёки пылали от стыда и возбуждения, и Арима провёл кончиками пальцев по ярко-розовой скуле, спускаясь на блестящие от слюны губы.

— Можешь заканчивать, — негромко разрешил он и сжал челюсть, шумно выдыхая через нос, когда Хайсе вновь подался к нему.

— Что? — обернулся Хирако и на мгновение замер, переводя взгляд с Аримы на скрытое пространство под столом. — Арима, не говори, что он там, — ровно произнёс он.

Арима пронзительно посмотрел на него исподлобья, ясно давая понять, что Хирако стоит поторопиться. Тот закатил глаза, отворачиваясь, и открыл дверь.

— Господь… — с лёгким раздражением выдохнул он напоследок и вышел из кабинета.

Едва щёлкнул замок, Арима вплёл пальцы в волнистые волосы и притянул Хайсе ближе, полностью отдаваясь во власть сладкой истоме.


End file.
